Giving us another go
by oliviapgrant
Summary: Hey y'all! If you were someone that read my story The Souther Bell that loves the President,then you need to read this story. It's the revamped version of The Southern Bell. -Olitz all the way! Please review! Hope you guys enjoy! Xoxo
1. Hi,I've missed you

A/N: hey everyone, I know it's been a while but I have chosen to revamp my story "The Southern Bell That Loves The President" as well as updating my other stories. I hope your enjoying everything so far. I've seen things on social media about scandal and Olitz and things like that. I'm not gonna go in to how I feel,all I will say is that im sticking with the show as well as Olivia and Fitz. I hope you guys enjoy my updates and stories. I promise to try and update more often.

Nashville Tennssee

August 3rd,2015

Olivia's POV

Break time,I was finally able to take a few weeks off. Ever since the release of my first album and my move to New York,I haven't been able to come home as often as I would like. Being born and raised in Nashville was a dream come true. Moving to New York was hard,leaving my family and everything I had known all my life was definitely something to get used too. When I was younger I knew that music was something I was born to do. I had the support of my mom and my best friend as well as his family, those were the people who mattered most. My best friend was and is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lll. Fitz and I had grown up together our entire lives. A few years ago Fitz decided to run for President of the United States because it was always a dream of his. When he ran for president I stood by and supported him just like he did with me and my music. When Fitz and I were in collage he had gotten his girlfriend at the time pregnant, her name was Mellie. They had adorable twins named Jerry and Karen. After the birth of the twins Mellie ran off with the debate team coach leaving Fitz alone with two new born babies. It was that day on that I vowed to never leave those kids.

Pulling up outside my mothers house I put my car in park and sat for a moment just taking a few deep breaths. My mom had recently informed me that she had started dating the pastor of our church, my mother was and still is a very religious person. The fact that my mother was dating our pastor was strange but as long as she was happy that was all that mattered to me. Grabbing my bag and stepping out of my car I looked up at the house I called home during my childhood years. Going around to the trunk of my car,I pulled out my bags and headed towards the house. Knocking on the door quietly as I opened and stuck my head inside I called out for my mother who I knew would be home now,as she was expecting my arrival. "Momma?! Momma?!" I called out while tugging my luggage inside. Hearing the sound of my mothers voice in the kitchen,I knew she had to be in her own little world while she was cooking.

When my father left cooking is what my mother turned too. It was her dream was took and own her own restaurant but my father took her dreams away and that broke my heart. I stood in the kitchen door way watching my mother,I couldn't help the smile as I watched her. Sneaking up I covered her eyes with my hands as she laughed. "Livva!" My mother cried out when she turned around which caused tears to fill my eyes. My mother had not called me Livvia in years. Wrapping my arms around my mother we just stood hugging and hugging for what seemed like hours. I really missed her.

Fitz's POV

Heading home was a much needed trip. The kids and I missed Nashville a lot. I was beyond excited to see Olivia too. Between her album release and my president win,we had not see each other. We had spoken on the phone and even skyped but not seen each other in person. Even after collage Liv and I remained the best of friends. In my second year of collage I met the women who would mother my children. Mellie Hollingsworth was the mother of my twins. I thought she hung the moon but boy I was wrong. I had been dating Mellie for six months when she came to me saying she was pregnant. At the time I wasn't sure if they were my children. When we found out that she was expecting twins, we also ran a test to confirm that they were my children,thankfully they were.

After finding out about the twins,I grew up and became the man I needed to be so I could help raise my children.

When Jerry and Karen were born,that was the best day of my life. They have been glued at the hip since birth and it was the best thing to see. After there arrival Mellie admitted to me that she had been seeing someone else and wanted nothing to do with the children or I. So the day that my kids were able to leave the hospital I packed there bags as well as mine and went back to live with my parents. Being a single father to twins was very hard but with the help of my parents and Olivia I was able to do it. Olivia began to play a big part in my children's lives. I had always had feelings for Olivia but I was to nervous to act on them because I was afraid it would mess with our friendship,but seeing her with my children. Mothering and loving my children made me fall even more in love with her.

Pulling up to my parents Nashville ranch,I got even more excited. Hopping out of the limo with my children we were met with my parents standing on the porch happily waiting for us. Hurrying out of the car and watching my children run go there grandparents made me realize just how much I missed my family. Walking up to my mother I rested my hand on her cheek smiling down at her. "Hey Momma." I whispered just loud enough for her to here. Pulling her in for a hug I began to hush her as she cried hugging me back. I guess you could say I was a mommas boy. My mother and I had always been very close so when I moved to DC to become president, having her support meant the world to me.

Walking in to my parents large house all I could think of was Olivia. I hadn't realize how much she had been on my mind lately but now that we were back home in Nashville all these feelings that I had for her during collage were flooding back. I was so ready to see her. Wrapping my arm around my mother I kissed the top of her head and whispered softly just loud enough for her to hear. "How Livvie?" When my mother smirked I knew she had been waiting for me to ask. The only person I talked to about my feelings for Olivia had been my mother. "Son,I haven't seen her yet. I have talked to her mother and she is in town at home right now but that's it. There coming by for dinner tonight so you'll see her then." She smiled patting my hand then shooing the kids and I off to wash up and help start dinner.

Olivia's POV

After spending time catching up with my mother she informed me of our dinner plans. "So we're going to the Grant's for dinner?" I smirked while I chopped up the things to put in my moms famous Cole slaw. When she nodded smiling I could only laugh. "Livva baby. I hear that Fitz is really excited to see you." She said to me as she turned to the sink to wash the peppers. "That boy has it bad for my baby girl." My mom once spoke again,letting my country accent slip I just began to laugh "y'all need to realize that he's had it bad for me since collage and at one time I had it just as bad for him too. But then he became president and I knew it wouldn't work." I whispered growing quite.

The truth is. I did have feelings for Fitz,I had always had feelings for Fitz but I knew that once he became president I wouldn't be able to live up to the standards of being who I needed to be in the eyes of the American people. Placing all my ingredients in to the frying pan,all I could think about were the close calls for Fitz and I and what could have happened if I hadn't been so scared."Livvia baby,I think it's time you start to think about your future. Hopefully your future with him." And that was the last thing my mother said about the subject before shooing me off to go relax and get ready for dinner. As I headed upstairs I thought about the past and the collage years I spent with Fitz. Could we ever get back to the way we were? That was something I wasn't sure about anymore.

A few hours later,dressed in my skinny jeans,white tank top,brown boots and cheeta print scarf,I sat in the car with my mother on the way to the grant house. Ditching the makeup I finally began to feel like my self. As we drove I filled my mother in on my upcoming shows this week that I had been asked to do, I would be flying to Disney to film in the Christmas parade and a music video for a song I did for the peanuts movie and then I would be flying back to make my Grand Ole Opry debut. My mother would be coming with me so the time for a girls trip was a very welcomed thing.

Pulling up to the Grant house I got out and looked up at it. It had been so long since I had been here and nothing had changed. Getting the food from the back seat of the car I quietly walked to the door,before I got the chance to knock I was met with Mrs. Madeline Grant. "Hi Momma G." I smiled softly as she laughed and pulled me in to a hug. "Oh hi darling!" After hugging for a few minutes things were spoken between her and my mother and I. Making our way inside the house I was beyond excited to be around people that loved me again.

Looking around the house I was met with Big Jerry watching me. Smiling and waving at him I put a finger over my lip telling him to stay quiet as I sunk up behind the kids. I covered both there eyes with my hands kissing the tops of there heads. "Guess who!" I laughed softly as the both happily turned around yelling my name and tackling me with hugs. Finally breaking away and saying my hellos and hugging Big Jerry as well,I finally turned around and came face to face with the man I was so happy to see. Smiling happily I ran to Fitz jumping up and wrapping my arms and legs around him,unable to stop my tears that I didn't realize we're in my eyes. "Hi handsome." I whispered in to his neck while trying to stop my tears. "I've missed you."

And that was the truth. Fitz was and is my world. It's time for me to get my Fitz back.

Fitz's POV

After helping my mother get dinner started I went and hopped in the shower while letting the hot steam hit my back,my nerves about seeing Livvie again went away. Getting out of the shower I heard lots of noise downstairs which mean that they were here. Drying off and dressing in my jeans and sweater vest I headed down stairs, stopping and watching Olivia with my kids made my heart happy and grow three sizes.

I was gonna try to sneak up and scare Olivia but she turned around and saw me. Holding my arms open I couldn't help but laugh as she ran in to my arms,wrapping her arms and legs around me was something she always did, holding her close I rubbed her back as I felt her tears hit my shirt,keeping mine at bay I kissed the top of her head speaking back to her. "Hi Darlin. I've missed you too." I whispered.

I really had missed her. She was and is my world. It was time for me to get my Livvie back.


	2. The Magical Kiss

A/N: here's the latest chapter of Giving Us Another Go. I hope to have something going with In The Night soon, but I'm the mean time,Enjoy!

Dinner honestly went off with out a hitch. As Fitz and I lead the kids off to bed I couldn't help but smile. I had missed a lot of there lives growing up. I wanted to surprise the kids with a trip to Disney to see the Christmas Day parade live.

"So, I know this is a out or no where sorta question but how would you to like to come to the tapping of the Christmas Day parade in California? That's if your father comes along and secret service says it's okay?" I asked while smirking at the children who's eyes grew big.

"I'll think about it and speak to secret service." Fitz said which caused me to giggle quietly.

As both kids nodded to show that they were happy with that answer,I watched from the corner of my eye as Fitz reached over and rested his hand on my lower back he began to push Gerry,Karen and my self further up the stairs. Sending both kids off to bed,Fitz and I stood out in the hall waiting for them. As he leaned against the wall,I leaned against him and rested my head against his chest. I always knew what to say to him over video chat but for some reason with us being together this time,I honestly didn't know what to say or how to act. I truly felt like a giddy school girl.

"We have some major catching up to do don't we?" I quietly whispered so the kids didn't hear Fitz and I.

The only response I could get from him was a smile and nod as the kids came out of the bathrooms. Walking and tucking each of them in, I sat on a chair in the middle and began to sing a song. Every time we were all together and some times over video chat I would sing the kids to sleep. These kids truly did mean the world to me.

* * *

After making sure the kids were sound a sleep, Fitz and I headed quietly out the door and back down to the kitchen. My mother had gone back home and Fitz parents had gone to bed. I wasn't sure how late I would stay but I planed to get a cab when the time came. Making our way to the kitchen I went straight for the wine. Pulling out the bottle of red and two glasses,I filled them up and handed one to Fitz.

"So, best friend of mine. Please fill me in on what's going on though that presidential head of yours." I asked, I couldn't help but smirk as I walked around the counter island to him. Taking a big sip of wine I sat down on the stool to try and catch up with my best friend.

"Livvie. You know everything that's been going on so far, thankfully Cy has backed off and is letting me In joy my vacation. Sometimes being president does have its perks. But enough about me. Tell me more about what's going on in your life and this trip to Disney." He smiled softly at me while taking sips of his wine.

As I filled him in on the trip to Disney and what has been going on in my life I began to fill my feelings for Fitz come back even harder. The kind,sweet, amazing man I fell in love with was still there. I could tell that the wine was also starting to take affect on my but I didn't care. I wasn't about to let my chance at happiness slip away this time. As we moved on to bigger and better conversations,I sat my glass down and stood scooting over towards Fitz. When he stopped talking I rested my hand on top of his bringing my self to stand in between his legs.

"I've missed you so much Fitz." I said nervously as tears threaten to fall down my face. I was tired of hiding feelings. I wanted Fitz. I wanted happiness with him.

"I've missed you too sweet baby." I could tell that the wine was affecting him but it wasn't as much as it was me.

Bringing my forehead to rest against his I could feel the heat rise between us. Pulling back to look away I was shocked when he stopped me and pressed my lips against his. He was kissing me. My best friend and secret love of my life was kissing me and I wasn't about to stop it.

* * *

As dinner wrapped up, I couldn't take my mind of Livvie. It had been so long since I had seen her in person. I was gonna let the kids go with Livvie to Disney and I had planned to tag a long as well. As dinner was being cleaned up,Livvie and I headed off upstairs to get the kids in bed. Walking upstairs with the three of them I couldn't help but smile,slipping my hand down to the low part of Livvies back we finally made it down the long hallway to the kids section of the house.

"Alright you too. Teeth brushed,pj's put on then it's off to bed. It's been a busy day." I stated to both my kids who were to tired to fight so they went and did as I told them too.

Leaning against the door to the room the kids would share,I couldn't help but smile as Livvie them leaned against me. As her head rested against my heart I leaned down and placed a soft Kiss on her forehead.

"We have a lot of catching up to do don't we?" I heard Livvie ask.

Before I was able to answer both kids came out, giving her a smile and a nod we followed the kids in to there room. I stood back against the door as they crawled in to bed and Olivia sang them to sleep. Each time we were all together Olivia would sing to them. Some times she would over video chat but in my opinion nothing was better then hearing her sing live.

* * *

After both kids were sound a sleep, Livvie and I quietly left the room. Heading downstairs,the quiet was welcomed. Livvies mom has gone home for the night and my parents had gone off to bed. Following her into the kitchen I sat down on the stool as she fixed our glasses of wine.

"Livvie. You know everything that's been going on so far, thankfully Cy has backed off and is letting me In joy my vacation. Sometimes being president does have its perks. But enough about me. Tell me more about what's going on in your life and this trip to Disney." I smiled softly at her while taking sips of my wine.

As she filled me in on her life I could see the women I fell for start to shine full force. I could tell that the wine was starting to affect both of us. Not as much as it used to but it did and neither of us cared. When Livvie rested her hand against mine,I instantly laced our fingers together. Making sure both of our glasses were now sitting on the counter,as Livvie came closer I began to tug a little to reach her body faster. As she came to stand against my body I pulled her in between my legs

"I've missed you." Hearing those words fall from her lips and tears fill her eyes, my love for her grew even more.

"I've missed you too sweet baby." I said softly meaning every word

Bringing my forehead to rest against hers I could feel the heat rise between us. As she began to pull back I knew my chance was now or never. Pulling her back to me, I wiped her tears and rested my hands softly on her cheeks and kisses her. I kissed her. I kissed my best friend and secret love of my life and I wasn't about to stop it.

* * *

Pulling back from the kiss I just shared with Fitz,I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. The kiss wasn't expected but the face that neither of us pushed back must have been a sign. Pulling my face back I rested my hands on his cheeks sighing softly.

"You have no idea how much I've craved that." I whispered nervously.

"I know Livvie. I feel the same way." Hearing that from him brought the biggest smile to my face.

Leaning my head back down i rested my self against his body. The wine was starting to catch up with each of us but I couldn't bare to part from him. I was to tipsy to drive home but going to bed would mean parting from him and I wasn't ready for that. Curling up against Fitz,I sighed softly closing my eyes.

"Come on sweet baby. Let's get you to bed." Fitz whispered which I could barely hear. Cuddling softly in to his chest I began to relax as he picked me up to carry me upstairs. As we made our way into one of the guest rooms,I held tighter to Fitz as he tried to lay me on the bed.

"Don't go. Don't leave me." I mumbled in to his shirt as he just shushed me. Relaxing at the kiss that was placed on my forehead,my body instantly curled into his has he laid down beside me and we drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

As Livvie and I broke the kiss I couldn't help but feel my heart speed up. The kiss wasn't planed but the fact that neither of us stopped it. I nuzzled my face softly in her hands I she rested them on my cheeks. Feeling her touch easily helped me to calm down. It was the best thing in the world. Hearing Olivia tell me how much she had craved and wanted that kiss sent my heart soaring.

"You have no idea how much I've craved that." Livvie whispered to me in her nervous tone which was adorable.

"I know Livvie. I feel the same way." Saying that to her was one of the truest statements I've ever made.

I could tell as we sat cuddled up in the kitchen that she was starting to get tired. The wine and all the love was beginning to catch up with the both of us. Picking her up and holding her close to my chest was perfect. She was to tipsy to drive so I had planed to lay her in one of the rooms here. As we walked closer to the guest room she began to cling tighter to me. As I walked in an attempted to lay her down,my heart broke as she begged me not to go.

"Don't go. Don't leave me." She mumbled in to my shirt and all I could do was shush her and cuddle her.

"I won't Livvie. I won't ever leave you." Placing a kiss on the top of her head,I crawled into the bed and cuddled her closely. It's we laid I'm the bed I made a promise in my mind that I wouldn't fail her or leave her. Thankfully a few minutes of sleeping we finally fell a sleep. Together.

A/N- hey, here's note number two! I know this is short but I've decided to end it here so it can really start picking up in the next few chapters. Thank you guys for reading! enjoy!


End file.
